My true self
by Dark-M-Fairy
Summary: Luna thinks that nobody could love her 'cause they don't now her true self...but she's wrong...and...well it's Luna!::sob::stupid fanfic thinks this has 3 words! it HAS more! LL-SS


**_My true self_**

**_By DarkMFairy_**

****

**_DarkMFairy_****_: _**Hi! I am trying this story of Luna with Snape, but I do not know if it is going well…tell me what do you think about it, so I can keep writing…well, and if you do not like it maybe I will keep writing anyway…but I would like to know your opinion…::wink:: enjoy!! And please READ AND REVIEW!! Tnx.

Disclaimer: I do not live in London and sometimes when I open up my wallet some moths come from it, so I guess you can see that non of this characters are mine, and that I am not making any profits from this story, if you want to sue me, do it, but that is only if you want to start a moths collection…because you would not get anything else more valuable…

**Chapter I: How I feel**

_Oh my! I'm on my way to Hogwarts, once again, for my seventh year this time, I know I don't have many friends in there but still I feel like if I'm in home._

_Since I was a child I love going to my school for wizards and witches just to feel that I belong somewhere…it's not that I don't love my home, 'cause I do, but since the time my mother died I felt this emptiness when I'm there._

_I mean, I love being with my father, even though some people don't like him  so much, just for the fact that they believe he isn't a very serious man (taking by the fact of The Quibbler) but that doesn't really bother me._

_I, for myself,  have always  been under the stares of people, they look at me for every reason, for my hair, for my way of dressing, for my jewelry or my way of talk or walk, but I'm not disturbed by this, is part of the way of whom I am, and I will not change just because some people don't like it (or the rest of the world  in some cases) and that's why I love my father the way he is._

_Sometimes I think that I can see other things that the people can not, and that's why I know I can see my father in a way that others couldn't even if they tried, I know his true self, and maybe, just maybe some day…some time…someone could see my true self too, and that person will love me for all the things I am and not for the way that the others want me to be…_

_I like when I'm walking along with my father, I feel protected, and also like the way that my mind opens so I can think on anything, my feelings just explode from my inside and I feel like if I could scream to the world that I don't care!_

_ I don't care if the people don't talk to me, I don't care if sometimes I feel really lonely on the nights with the only company of the moon and its stars… I don't even care if my father is the only person that loves me!_

_Feeling the air playing with my hair makes me feel so alive!! Well, it's better if I keep my thoughts for the time when I'm on the train, it's not like I could that to any other person so, no big deal…_

_Oh! And please don't think that the people of the world are bad 'cause they don't noticed me, they aren't THAT bad, in fact some people even talk to me, like Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter!! Could you believe it! He talked to me! It's not like they are my friends but I know that if I'm very desperate to talk to someone and daddy isn't there I could always talk to them… (Sorry I got away with my thoughts again)_

The train stood on the rails with it's beauty, the sun shining on the red color of the metal, and a lot of teenagers were walking to one side to the other with their parents behind them telling them their goodbyes and that they should take care on the school year, also that they have to remember to owl them, and then it came the bunch of kisses and hugs like if they were saying goodbye for an eternity…

Luna Lovegood, smiled with a hint of sadness on her nice silvery blue eyes, the scenes she was seeing made her feel a little sad for the fact that she could never have again the embrace of a caring mother, but she was ok after all she still had her father, right?

"So honey, I hope that you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts and that you make a lot of friends" said her father giving her a big grin that was across all his face.

"Don't stay late at night and remember to eat properly also remember to owl me" he winked at her and gave her a bear hug.

"Ok daddy, I would be a very good girl don't worry about me" she returned her father hug, and give him a sweet kiss.

Then, she started walking to the train with her trunk following her, it was a nice ::twitch::…orange ::squirm::…trunk, well she liked it! And it looked rather ::cough:: _nice_ with the combination of what she was wearing.

She had to change to the school robes but that was something she would do when they were very close to Hogwarts, for now she was very comfortable with her clothes.

She had a purple long sleeve blouse with a nice panda bear on the front, a short green skirt and purple sandals, she was wearing two pig tails above her head, with green ribbons on them.

_Ok, I guess that now I have to go to the reunion of prefects with the head girl and head boy…I like Dumbledore he's one of the nicest person I know, sometimes we talk a little about different subjects and every time he REALLY pay attention to me, not like the other people, but even thought I know we have a little friendship if I can call it that way, I think that he's kinda weird… he always knows more things of what he should and maybe that's why he's so nice! I like to think that he sees other things like me, maybe he has an inner eye like the one that professor Trelawney keeps talking about…_

_Well that isn't very important the thing here is that, I don't know why Dumbledore thinks that I could be a good head girl…yeah, head girl, I'm the head girl this year, and I'm NOT a liar...I don't like to lie._

_Maybe he thinks I can do good things…maybe that's it, well I really don't know, I guess that I will have to wait and find out with the time…_

__

After the meeting I went to look for a place where I could be for the remaining time of the trip.

_I really hope that some place is empty…not very likely 'cause it had been a while since the train start moving, but maybe I could…_

The rest of the trip, I passed thinking a little, reading The Quibbler of this month that daddy gave to me, and writing some of my most personal thoughts…you see like two years ago my dad gave to me a really nice book with leather covers.

It looked kinda sad so I gave it my personal touch, now has some stickers of unicorns in the front cover, and some of the moon.

I like to draw a little so I made my own signature it's a grey unicorn with the moon like background and three fairies of the colors of green, pink and purple, also it has a nice wood on the end and some butterflies are playing on the other side where the fairies are, I really like it, and it's on the center of the cover…so the first time I lasted around..Hmmm…I dunno some time doing it, but now it's imprinted on my magic wand so I just have to say _signatureium and_ it appears.

Well, in this book I put all my thoughts and also some poems…my dad said that the poetry is something really nice so I started reading it, even the ones that were made by muggles…but with the time I found out that I also like to make some of my own…

That's for having a _little_ imagination…it's a real pity that no one will ever read one of mine, I think that they are nice…but again that's just my opinion…maybe the person that can see how I really am and that can love me that way will appreciate this poems…

Some of them are to my true love…but I don't like anyone so it's like being in love of the love…I don't worry a lot about this like some of my room mates…well ex-room mates ::grin:: I think that when I have to be in love of someone it will be the right time…

Not some superficial love that it really doesn't last for much time…that's the difference between a crush and being in love…I just want to be in love of the right person…

Well, I'm kinda sleepy so I will have a short nap before we arrive to Hogwarts…

**DarkMFairy****: **Hope you liked it! I know it is short but maybe with the time I will start doing some more big chapters…ok, review please! It is only a little moment of your time! Tnx!

Kisses, bye ::wink::

 I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Wisey, she is also my editor, so if something is wrong BLAME her!!! ::smirk::


End file.
